A Mistake?
by jerbils11
Summary: The first girl to be pregnant at Hogwarts in her time, and no one ever knew who the father was. A/U Oneshot.


**A/N: So, yeah I know that it never once said that Pansy was pregnant, and I don't think she was. This was just an idea I had. I kind of like. I usually don't stray from Harry/Ginny or Ron/Hermione. And I hardly ever put Draco in a story. But, I couldn't resist, I just liked this idea. And I hope you like it too!**

**R&R, please!**

**-Jaclyn :)**

She was never good at hiding her feelings. Never. Even as a young child she had always shown how she felt and pointed out what she wanted. And what she wanted, she got. Always. That was until she met him. She was used to things being given to her. She had never had to work for something she wanted. But he was different.

The moment she saw him on the Hogwarts Express, she knew he was the one. But he shot her down every time she tried to talk to him. She watched as he got sorted, and then a few people later, she did. They sat next to each other at their new table, because they were the last two to be sorted into this table. She smiled at him, but he was glaring at someone in the crowd. She sighed, and begun to clap for another one of her classmates walking over to their table.

It wasn't until their third year that he finally allowed her to get close to him. And that was only because he was hurt, and liked the attention. She didn't care. Whatever got her closer to him. She adored every second she spent with him. She treated him like a prince, and gave him all the attention she had to give. But, still, he chose his friends over her. He used her for the attention, but he had no real feelings for her. But she wasn't going to give up hope.

The next year was the TriWizard Tournament. When Professor Dumbledore first announced it, she immediately looked over to the object of her affection. She saw the greed in his eyes. He wanted eternal glory. He wanted for once to beat his rival at something and be famous. But then Dumbledore announced that only eighteen year olds could participate. She could tell he was furious at this. He complained about it to anyone that would listen in the common room. She was always there, nodding and agreeing, even though, in her secret heart she was glad he could not participate, because she would be so worried about him.

Then the Yule Ball came. She didn't get any invites that counted. A few dumb boys and one arrogant one. But she turned them all down; she wanted one boy to ask her, and one boy only. Her dreams came true, when two days before the ball, he asked her. She immediately said yes, and hugged him. He quickly escaped her grasp and ran off toward his friends, but she didn't mind. She was going to the Yule Ball with him! She was so excited that she took off to her dorm to make sure she had everything that she would need.

That night, she made sure to look extra pretty. She had lovely dress robes that were a beautiful pale pink. She made sure her long black hair was perfect, every little strand in place, and every little curl perfect. She met him in the common room, and he looked stunning. He wore black dress robes, and they made him look so much more handsome than usual. She smiled as he took her arm and linked it in his own. She knew her face showed how happy she was to be standing next to him. The two of them led their whole house into the Entrance Hall, but then they had to wait for the four champions and their dates, and she looked over at her date. He looked annoyed, but she squeezed his arm, and he looked down at her.

Finally something other than annoyance in his eyes, he actually looked like he was going to smile! But then they were allowed to go into the Great Hall, and he looked away, and led her in. She was on Cloud Nine the entire night. They danced, and it seemed, that maybe, just maybe, he could like her in return. As they danced, she prayed that he would have feelings for her, just as she had feelings for him. By the end of the night, they were inseparable, but she thought that was just because his friends were nowhere to be found. She didn't care why it was, she just enjoyed being around him the whole night.

After that, they were a lot closer, and she was allowed to hang out with him and his friends. Whenever anyone looked over at the four of them, they saw three boys who were hardly ever smiling, and one girl smiling brightly and staring at the smallest of the three. But no one thought much of it, because everyone knew of her affection for him.

The next year, she became closer to him than ever, and she thought, that maybe, if they got close enough she could become his girlfriend. During her whole fifth year, that was her wish. She worked hard for him to notice her, and she made sure that she did everything possible to keep his attention.

Then, at the end of that year, her wish came true. He finally asked her to be his girlfriend. She had finally worked hard enough to deserve the right to be called his girlfriend. She instantly said yes, and he smiled. That smile was what kept her through the summer without hearing a word from him.

They met back at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. He looked more important, more arrogant. Her smile brightened when he took her hand in his own. She couldn't believe it. The boy she had loved ever since the moment she saw him was now holding her hand. It didn't even matter to her that he was looking at everyone but her. Acting all important, and making sure everyone knew that he had a girlfriend, and that no one could be as important as he was in this moment.

During the train ride they sat next to each other, but then, after a while he laid his head in her lap, and she began to play with his hair, almost subconsciously. The other boys in their compartment seemed disgusted, but he just kept on talking as if nothing had changed. He just seemed a lot more comfortable. They stayed like that for most of the ride to the castle. But as they were getting off the train, he asked her to go into the carriage, and wait for him. She wondered what he was doing, but obeyed him.

After a few minutes, he came back; looking very amused and he had a story to tell them about how he had embarrassed his rival yet again. Beaten him. She laughed because she knew that he wanted them all to. But she was worried. She didn't like it when he fought. She wanted him to stay safe. That's why she didn't like what he had been talking about on the train. Moving on the bigger and better things. What did that mean for her? When he left, what happened to her? But as he looked over at her, and flashed her that brilliant smile of his, she stopped thinking about that, and just stayed with him, in that moment.

It wasn't a month into the school year when he approached her. He kissed her. She kissed back. Oh, how she had waited for this moment. Their first kiss. But then the kiss went farther. And then they went farther and farther. Before she knew it, she was lying in his bed with him, after a long night. He was sleeping soundly, but she lay awake, staring at the ceiling. She had noticed something on his arm that night, and that had worried her. She wasn't able to enjoy what had happened as much because of what she saw on that arm.

She quietly left the dorm after kissing his forehead gently, and went back into her own dorm. She didn't go back to sleep, but she changed into a new outfit, and sat on her bed, thinking. She didn't regret what had happened, but she wondered what he thought about it. She wanted more than anything to know that he did it because he loved her. But somehow she knew that that wasn't the whole reason. She felt a tear run down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. He was her boyfriend, and he had true feelings for her, just like she had feelings for him. It was just hers had always been, and always would be stronger.

They met in the common room later that morning, and due to a silent, mutual agreement, they did not speak about what had happened that night. But he still held her hand and led her to breakfast, as if nothing had changed between them. Oh, how she longed that would last.

But, no, she knew it wouldn't. For weeks, he kept up his arrogance, his pride, and his happiness. But after a while, he began to distance himself from everybody but his two best friends. She began to feel as if he was pushing her away. She felt sick in the mornings. But she hadn't told him. She had a feeling he knew, anyway. She thought that was why he was pushing her away.

She hadn't asked for this to happen. She didn't want to be a pregnant sixth year. But, yet, here she was, trying to go about her school life as normal as possible, carrying a child in her stomach.

Months later, she started to show, and he had stopped talking to her completely. Every night she cried herself to sleep, looking at her round stomach and wishing it hadn't happened. She knew what people were saying behind her back. She knew what they called her. She knew what they all thought. To escape the torture of her friends' whispered insults, and her boyfriend's distant attitude, she finally went to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey didn't ask questions, and for that she was thankful. The nurse just took care of her and let her stay in the wing as long as she needed to. She knew her boyfriend knew she wasn't in the common room anymore. Everyone in her house knew. And yet, neither he, nor anyone else came to visit. She saw her boyfriend's rival's best friend. And then her boyfriend's rival. But they were in there because of their own causes. When they had come in, she had asked Madam Pomfrey to close the curtains around her bed. She didn't want them to see her like this.

And then the worst happened. An attack on the school. She was due any day now, and she couldn't go and fight. She couldn't know what was going on with her boyfriend. She had no idea. She heard screams and spells being cast. But still, she had no idea what was going on. She cried as she lay, helpless, in her bed, her baby kicking inside her stomach.

Soon, all the fighting stopped, and news of the battle made their way to the Hospital Wing. Professor Dumbledore was dead. Draco Malfoy had been prepared to kill him, and almost did, until Severus Snape came in and killed him instead. No one had seen either on the school premises in hours.

And, lying on a bed in the Hospital Wing, crying her eyes out, Pansy Parkinson was in labor. Birthing the child of her boyfriend.

The boyfriend whom she loved more than life itself.

The boyfriend who hadn't cared enough to visit her.

The boyfriend who was now known as the boy who almost killed the headmaster.

And as the baby boy was handed to her, she named him after the love of her life.

Draco Malfoy.


End file.
